This invention relates to knitting and more particularly to a hand knitting apparatus. This invention is an improvement in hand knitting apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,595 issued Oct. 25, 1966 to Lorraine A. Linstead.
In hand knitting carried on in the home, efficient work requires that the knitter use a large number of different knitting needles and related apparatus. This is due to the variations in the characteristics of articles she may knit. For example, the article can range from small and tubular, as a baby bootie, to large and flat, as a blanket. Thus, the shape of the article and the number of stitches may vary in any particular article being knitted and, obviously, different types and lengths of needles are required. Likewise, the size of the yarn selected or the particular design of the article may require any one of various needle sizes. For example, in decorative knitting, various sizes of needles may be required in the same row of stitches. This is true with respect to both straight and circular needles.
When the article being knitted is to be set aside temporarily, as frequently occurs with the hobbyist, or fitted on a person for size, it is desirable that a stitch holder or work holder be provided so that stitches are not dropped and the knitting ruined. Numerous stitch holders may be required for various size articles as described above. Thus the knitter may find herself faced with the purchase of a number of stitch holders, as well as different knitting needles, if she does a variety of knitting.